


付费服务

by cooing



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooing/pseuds/cooing
Summary: 天雷，3p，内含未成年kdb站街情节，是个温暖治愈的he小故事【？】
Relationships: Kevin De Bruyne/Thibaut Courtois, Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	付费服务

**Author's Note:**

> 写的很烂并且格式改不好了，如有任何不适请及时退出;-)

  
阿扎尔深吸了一口空气中卷携着的清甘气息，从河面拂过的微风缓解了他白日里被汗水浸渍的粘稠不适，再也找不到比这更惬意的用来打发夏夜的方式了——这想法持续到了阿扎尔注意到路灯下那个苍白的身影之前。略早些的时候，他半开玩笑地告诉库尔图瓦，亨克或许就是自己未来理想的养老地，拥有欧洲小镇特有的宁静美丽，却又孕育着一支生机蓬勃的优秀球队，可供他每周都能在观众席宣泄出尚未被岁月磨去的激情与热爱。  
库尔图瓦自然对此番称赞很受用，他听得出阿扎尔并不是出于单纯的礼貌寒暄，于是如往常般微微昂起下颌，语调不带丝毫波动：  
“说得对，埃登，”库尔图瓦的嘴角扬起了了自豪与肯定，他像所有出生在这里的人一样以亨克为荣，“但对于我这种人来说，还是少了点乐子。”  
阿扎尔露出了然的神情，没人会不知道库尔图瓦所指的乐子是什么，即使鲜少涉足这种便利又背德的鱼水之欢，两天的时间也足够让他意识到这座城镇远不足以吸纳这位自诞生便注定的佼佼者的野心与冒险精神。此刻，库尔图瓦走在他前面不到三米左右的地方，路灯投影出一副可怖的高瘦身影，阿扎尔又想起了晚饭时的那段对话，步伐渐渐在神游中缓慢了下来，然后，他停住了。  
河堤边上坐着的少年笼罩在柔和的灯光下，与肤色趋近融合的光线模糊了面容。他穿着一双廉价的旧款运动鞋，正不断地用鞋后跟敲击着水泥台的底座，这让阿扎尔确信了眼前并不是降临的天使，这份错觉在某个时刻迷惑了他，但他还是在光芒的驱使下不由自主凝视着面前的男孩，对方则更坦荡大方地盯了回来，圆溜溜的瞳仁中比起好奇更多的是审视，这回不自在的反而是阿扎尔了，但毕竟是自己无礼在先，他匆匆说了一句“抱歉”，想去赶上库尔图瓦，身后随着夜风飘来的清澈嗓音却再次定住了他。  
“先生，想找点乐子吗？”  
圣光下的纯洁面纱被撕破，纯净眼神蕴含的一切意图都已经明了。在阿扎尔还未来得及给出回应时，库尔图瓦悄无声息移到了他们旁边，于是那孩子又重复了一遍：  
“先生，想找点乐子吗？”  
库尔图瓦看上去被逗乐了，他居高临下打量着对方：“你几岁了？”  
“16岁。”男孩从台子上跳下来，拍拍裤子上的灰，“我很健康，没有跟别人做过，如果你们愿意买的话就跟我来。”  
阿扎尔意识到他必须在库尔图瓦又一次突破道德底线之前阻止接下来会发生的事，看看这个瘦巴巴的小金毛吧，他和那些跟家里吵架赌气离家出走，巴望陌生人的施舍过活的天真青少年有什么区别？或许他就是其中的一员，而正有人在四处寻找他。  
库尔图瓦显然对此抱有不同的见解：“你熟练的像个老手，或许每个人都听过同样的话。”  
金发的少年有些局促地捏搓着衣角：“我只说没做过，不代表没有经验，”他把左手大拇指和食指指尖并起圈在唇边，从阿扎尔的角度可以清晰地看到从指缝中透出来的那截嫩红舌尖，“价格可能会比较高，不过反正你们也不缺钱。”  
阿扎尔从听到交易内容后就开始祈祷，然而事与愿违，他们胸口印着比利时专属标志的球衣出现在电视上太多次了，不被认出反而过于罕见。他头皮发麻只想脱身，库尔图瓦却毫不在意地谈起了价格，这对伙伴常会产生无伤大雅的分歧，而这次是阿扎尔最不想妥协的。库尔图瓦愉悦地招呼着犹豫不决的同伴：“来吧，埃登，我说过会付双人的钱了。”阿扎尔有些偏头痛，他看向年轻的娼妓，后者正低着头用脚尖碾碎地上的小土块，等待着协商结果，就像等上学路上的公交车而不是初夜要给一个还是两个人那样镇定自若。  
阿扎尔最终举双手投降了，尽管他强调自己只是不放心浪惯了的同伴会对未成年做出什么丧心病狂的事，但库尔图瓦不停对他挤眉弄眼——都是男人嘛，没必要太道貌岸然。在阴暗小巷里穿梭的十几分钟路程中，他们得到了小金毛的名字——凯文，知道了凯文从一两年前就用手和嘴服侍寻欢的顾客，不过夜的那种，所以今天对他来说也是头一遭；知道了凯文既不住在自己家，也不与人合住；知道了凯文今天心情不好所以想破例放肆一回，但很快他又改口说既然已经16岁了，该试试赚更多钱的法子了。  
不能全信他说的。他们不约而同对话里的半真半假保持了半信半疑的态度。  
“一个人干这个会不会担心遇到危险？”  
凯文边避开了一堆不明物体边重复了阿扎尔的问题，“好吧，你们也知道这里治安很好也很安静，如果我真的不愿意的话，只要大声尖叫，会有人注意到的。”年长的提问者对这个回答表现出了极大的不认同，于是凯文做出了补充：“从来都不是别人挑选我，而是我决定和谁做，如果我临时反悔了的话，你，还有你，都别想碰我。”他说这话的样子坚定无比，好像有面看不见的防护罩将他与周遭隔离开，任谁都无法在违背本人意愿的情况下实施侵犯行径。  
“至少这样还有的选。”  
凯文小声嘀咕了什么，随后便一声不吭，直到昏黄的灯光隐约在巷口闪烁，那是间隐藏在夜色里的小旅馆，虽老旧不堪但是个掩护下流事的好去处，于他而言，有着属于自己的一席之地就以足够。“我平常不会和别人说这么多的，”他推开了吱呀作响的厨房后门，示意身后二人快点进去，“来吧，不会有麻烦的。”  
只消一眼，世俗之屋便展露无遗，男男女女挤在一间间比走廊宽敞不了多少的屋子里，或寻求爱情或出卖肉体，终归只是彼此消遣，欲望不到天亮就消弭于无形。他们穿过长廊，嬉笑谩骂声不绝于耳，不得不令人怀疑这个孩子在如此境地下是否还保持着底线，他正引导他们前往深渊。  
布满污渍的暗红色地毯延伸到了尽头，除了没挂上门牌号，凯文的住处和其他所有房间看上去别无二样，他解释这里曾经是清洁工的员工房，在经历不断裁员后被他以低廉的价格争取来了租住的机会，附加条件是大半面积得用作杂物堆积，只要还有落脚的地，也没什么好在意的。他带上门后背对着顾客们甩掉了鞋子，三下五除二脱了个精光，却迟迟没有转过身去，只是垂着头面向半开的衣柜。  
尴尬的沉默弥散开来，即使白花花的美餐摆在了宴席桌上，阿扎尔在这种境遇下也毫无性欲，他大脑飞速运转该讲些什么来缓解气氛，但库尔图瓦的眼睛永远要更精的多。  
“亨克的球衣？”他走近了少年的身旁，宽大的手掌轻而易地举覆盖了对方的肩膀，手指顺势指着衣柜里的一角蓝色布片，那是个库尔图瓦曾亲吻过无数次的队徽。  
“让我猜猜，你为他们踢球，是不是？”  
或许他只是个球迷呢？阿扎尔把疑问咽了下去，他知道库尔图瓦有自成一套的判断依据，更为重要的是，那手掌下的瘦削身形骤然颤抖，虽然依旧一言不发，但僵硬的肌肉起伏下是难掩的紧张惊惶。  
“发生了什么，他们不会不管的。”库尔图瓦的语调堪称柔和，他把人往怀里揽了揽，胸膛与手臂保持着几厘米的暧昧距离，像是用糖果诱哄着孩童般。可惜亲昵互动并没有奏效，凯文在更亲密的动作发生前不动声色地逃开了，转而在床头柜里翻翻找找，掏出半管润滑剂和一盒未开封的安全套丢在单人床上。  
阿扎尔心头糟糕的预感愈来愈强，无论谁都能看出不太对劲，只有库尔图瓦脸上的玩味神情始终不变，他弯下身子，胳膊一伸就把蹲着的少年拦腰捞了起来：  
“你后悔了吗？还是太紧张了？”  
凯文的样子难堪极了，他下意识伸手捂住了自己的下体，库尔图瓦的手正顺着小腹向那里游走，然后猛地捏住了手腕，这使他倏得汗毛耸立，脊背渗出了细密的冷汗。  
他想做什么？我在做什么？  
精心构造的心理准备徒然虚设，只一瞬，他以拙劣演技支撑一路的冷静外表轰然崩塌。洗澡的时候他不断告诉自己没什么大不了的，忍几个小时罢了，可能屁股还会不舒服几天，他会做好保护措施，请求那人不要留下痕迹，没人会发现或是张扬，他没有损失任何东西就能换来比用嘴巴更丰厚的报酬，所以没什么大不了的，没什么……  
然后他关上了淋浴头，草草套上衣服后踏着降临的夜色去了河边大道。  
现在，他呼吸困难，颤抖的像只濒死的鸟儿。他料到了会发生什么，却不明白那意味着什么，他艰难抬头，在进屋后首次对上了阿扎尔的眼神，那里饱含着同情与焦虑，他确信只要库尔图瓦敢再有放肆举止，自己就会被另一个人解救，但他不想那样，也不愿继续这样，那份怜悯撕破了皇帝最后的新衣，不能再更进一步了。  
“不……我不行……”  
他挣扎着投降了，向自己亲自邀请来的客人，更向两个小时前浴室里天真的设想。他连库尔图瓦早已放开了手都没意识到，就这么捂着脸滑坐在了冰冷的瓷砖上，任由阿扎尔把他扶到床上并披上外衣——那是他的训练服。  
接下来他们说了什么，争吵了什么，达成了什么共识，他已经听不清了，只是蜷缩在被单里啜泣着，痛骂着自己愚蠢的决定，丢人的表现，可委屈在喉咙间酸涩着弥漫，他只想要片刻的清净，好抱着马桶痛快地干呕出来。  
阿扎尔坐在床边说了些安慰的话，库尔图瓦则翻弄着凌乱的书桌，找出了一张学生证，于是他们又得到了他的全名——凯文德布劳内。  
“很抱歉，我们有些勉强你了，你先好好休息吧。”这下他听清了，是阿扎尔在说话。床头柜上留下了几张纸钞，门开了又关，他又是一个人了。  
凯文德布劳内的初夜到此戛然而止。

“呃，如果，我说如果，我昨晚不在的话，你还会跟他做下去吗？”  
库尔图瓦正在用叉子戳着盘子里的煎蛋，他没有立刻做出回应，只是把表情切换成了一种诡异的痛心疾首，仿佛面前是自己整天在外面鬼混的不争气儿子。阿扎尔在那张故作深沉的脸上读出了五个字——你是智障吗？  
“埃登，我们认识多少年了？”  
阿扎尔还在心里默算的时候，库尔图瓦长叹了一口气：  
“我以为这么多年来你已经很了解我的行事风格了。”  
就是因为了解所以才会问——这句阿扎尔没有说出来。  
“我可以把我所有床伴的联系方式给你，你打给其中任意一个人，她都不会说我在那方面的半点不好，你觉得我还会把一个哭哭啼啼的小孩子怎么样吗？”  
然后他压低声音，身体倾向餐桌那头，阿扎尔也很知趣地把耳朵凑了过去。  
“认真的，我昨天连硬起来的兴致都没有，所以我们能别在我妈可能会听到的地方讨论这种没皮没脸的事了吗，她还以为昨天我跟你打台球去了。”  
他两同时瞟了一眼厨房里忙碌的背影，心照不宣地当做刚才无事发生，解决起了各自的早餐，阿扎尔甚至还要了第二份吐司煎蛋，并对女主人的厨艺报以了由衷的赞美。  
饭后，库尔图瓦带他去了俱乐部拜访几个旧相识，在办公室里跟人寒暄时，阿扎尔看似随意实则有心地翻阅着小球员们的档案，并不出所款料地在不起眼的角落里发现了那头闪耀的金发，准确来说是不出库尔图瓦所料，他得意地挑眉，向阿扎尔炫耀着自己的洞察力。  
“亨克出品在哪都会发光。”  
他们又问了点关于德布劳内的事，但除了得知他从寄宿家庭离开后住了一阵子集体舍，后来又搬去和朋友住，以及总是沉默寡言外，没有什么有价值的信息了。  
“他是个努力训练的好孩子，可就是太孤僻了，让人有点担心。”  
球场管理员如是说，幸亏他不知道这所谓的“好孩子”私底下做了什么令人大跌眼镜的“好事”。库尔图瓦微笑着用“关心下朋友亲戚家的孩子”打发了过去，继续重温旧日在此的美好时光。  
待到愉快的交流会结束，空中密布的乌云几乎要将天都压塌下来，他们前脚刚匆匆赶回家，暴雨便铺天盖地打在了玻璃上，下午的原定计划全部泡汤了。窝在库尔图瓦的卧室里打了一下午的FIFA后，阿扎尔已经被灌了三次五指山，他垂头丧气地把手柄扔到了一边，窗外阴雨绵绵，雨水滴答声让他更加心神不宁了。  
“想开点吧，我们还能做什么呢，告诉亨克他们有个球员暗地里做皮肉生意？然后等着他被曝光，最后被踢出球队？”  
“我们能做的不止这些，蒂博，只要你愿意。”  
圣父光环，又是圣父光环，库尔图瓦一时语塞，阿扎尔正是笃定了好友不会袖手旁观才会把他用光明正大的理由拉进队伍里，斩断了任何犹豫 回头的路，并且出于合理、正当，符合人之常情的目的——救救误入歧途的孩子吧，他还是你本可前途无量的后辈呢。  
“……我一般是懒得管这种事的，”库尔图瓦无奈地把游戏机收到了箱子里，“不过如果待会雨势变小了的话，我们可以吃点东西再去散会步消消食。”

  
夜幕纠缠着灰蒙蒙的云层降临了，头顶的夜空比往常更加阴郁。他们被河流似的街道潺潺推向了一条偏离主干的支流，脚下的倒影逐渐从通明灯火到只剩被雨滴扭曲的模糊身姿，一遍又一遍顺着水流淌进下水道，直至指引他们来到了那条亨克独有的，熟悉的川流边。  
然而谁都没有在。  
没什么可意外的，这样糟糕的天气本就理应不会有任何人在这儿。他们在河堤上徘徊了十几分钟，库尔图瓦每隔一小会便抬起手腕，不紧不慢报出一个精准的时间，然后放下。指针细微的转动声被吞没在淅淅沥沥中，阿扎尔正张望着周围的景象，确定它们是和昨天一样的河堤，一样的路灯，一样的水泥台，一样的两个人，只差第三个了。  
“八点二十七，昨天这个点我已经讲好价了。”  
库尔图瓦抖了抖伞上的水珠，他的理念是捕鱼人不会在鲨鱼出没的海域撒第二次网，而至于谁是鲨鱼谁是渔夫，现在已经一目了然了。他大可在这里优哉游哉浪费掉整个晚上，但何必干等着呢，只需摸清盘根错节的黑暗小径盘踞的规律，沿着记忆就可以毫无困难敲开德布劳内藏匿所大门。阿扎尔以充分绝妙的理由回绝了这项提议：  
“我们会吓到他的，耐心点，再等等。”  
好吧，或许这世上有两种傻子，库尔图瓦把自己刚总结出的新理论记在小本本上——第一种是圣父情结严重的傻子，第二种是陪着圣父情结严重的朋友大晚上瞎溜达的傻子……至于第三种，是下雨天不打伞的傻子。  
毫无防备地，他们所置身的一切仿佛都被卷入了电影场景，像是是剧本里提前安排好的情节，两道视线毫无交集却又同时盯向了空荡荡的街角。随后镜头转场又切回，昏暗的路灯为一颗金色小脑袋的出现打好了光，他没有预料到自己暴露得如此迅速，在进退两难的尴尬处境中死命把腿钉在砖块的裂缝里，抑止住了落荒而逃的冲动。他们小跑着过来对他伸出了手，用略带责备的语气质问他为什么不打伞也不穿雨衣就出门，他恍惚着感到自己与雨水的连接被一柄黑色的幕布切断了，可雨是没有温度的，顺着他已溢不出泪水的眼眶流入血管，渗进骨髓，使他分辨不出温暖与寒冷，只剩无尽的水珠在体内聚成一潭死水，内脏连同表皮清澈地混杂着，然后轰然倒塌，和其它透明的雨一同砸在尘土里，染上灰黄的颜色，消失在太阳升起的清晨。德布劳内毫不怀疑自己撑不过雨的重负，可库尔图瓦用大衣把他牢牢环住，隔绝了任何坍塌的可能性，于是他开始奇怪为什么雨只有在被暖意裹挟时才冰冷到刺骨，他被冻到几乎要把它们再次用通红的双眼哭出来了。  
“先生，”他湿润的吐息沾染着似有似无的寒意，“我们回去吧。”  
没有繁琐的兜兜转转，他们又回到了那间小屋子，德布劳内早已疲于掩人耳目的弯弯绕绕，径直走了大路，也没有理会前台，以最快的速度关上门后舒了口气，率先打破了沉默：  
“我不会退钱，也不接受施舍，所以请先等我冲把澡，行吗？”  
事情再次向着无法控制的方向发展了，库尔图瓦幸灾乐祸地想看阿扎尔如何替他多此一举留下的几百元收场。瓦隆人正不知所措地试图解释点什么，德布劳内静静听完了一连串的絮絮叨叨，无非就是那些澄清帮助的意图，还有劝他不要勉强自己之类的东西，可他不在乎，面前的无论哪一位都揣摩错了自己的心思。  
“我想和你们上床。”  
德布劳内依旧狼狈地倚靠在门板上，裤脚滴落着水滴，活像只落汤鸡，可他的头脑此刻却是前所未有的清晰，从那万千杂乱的思绪中拣选出唯一真实的想法，不带任何拐弯抹角，也无需含蓄表达，直截了当说出了这句话后，他感到内心从未如此坦荡。  
“昨天我很害怕，今天也是，可这和我想做并不冲突。”他想到了个合适的比喻，“就像蹦极，那太可怕了，但我一直想去玩一次。”  
好一个蹦极，库尔图瓦觉得就算把比利时翻过来找也不会有这么可爱的男孩了。他接过大衣搭在椅把上，顺手把那件湿透了的，勾勒出上身瘦削线条的T恤也一并扯了下来。德布劳内温顺地举起双手配合着，主动蹬掉了湿哒哒的鞋子，只穿着白色棉袜和内裤踩在地板上，浑身充满了刚运动完般的青春气息。他仍因做爱来临前的恐惧而轻微颤抖着，但这份恐惧又糅杂了他年轻气盛的冲动，继而蒸腾出某种前所未有的异样的羞耻与兴奋感，所剩无几的遮蔽物可怜巴巴地贴在身上，提醒着主人是时候丢弃最后的矜持了，这比赤身裸体更让他难以承受，至少在后者的状态下他依然可以摆出那副虚张声势的，淡定且无所畏惧的做派来。  
库尔图瓦乐于见识到德布劳内纯真青涩的真实面貌，不管先前有过何种经历，至少在这个夜晚，这间屋子，他是自愿奉献出自己朝气蓬勃的躯体，以绝对的信任把控制权交付到了仅见过两次面的陌生人手里，是否掺杂金钱交易已经不再重要了。库尔图瓦展现了难得的同理心，大发慈悲停下了逗弄羞耻心的暧昧端详，冲阿扎尔眨了眨眼睛，以将德布劳内从桎梏中解救出来。  
“埃登，你去帮他洗个澡吧。”  
阿扎尔正双手抱胸游离在身边的二人世界外，冷不丁的请求让他吓了一跳，随即反应过来库尔图瓦决意终结他的优柔寡断，半强迫他参与到今晚的娱乐活动中来。德布劳内还瑟缩在床角，他的头发已经不再往下滴水，可雨的气味还覆遍他的全身，贪婪地吸取最后一丝热度。为了防止感冒，阿扎尔决定先让他暖和起来再和库尔图瓦好好聊聊，虽然现在自己反而像个被朋友拉来破处的小处男了。  
德布劳内先一步进了浴室，脱下仅剩的袜子和内裤扔到了水槽里，打开淋浴头试着水温，他扭头看见阿扎尔还衣着周整杵在门口，不免又好气又好笑：“你是想穿着衣服洗澡吗？我这可没有适合你的换洗衣物。”阿扎尔有些不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，也不再浪费更多时间，拉开了外套的拉链。  
作为足球运动员，最不能避免的就是在更衣室里光着身子晃悠来晃悠去，再迎面碰上同样赤条条的队友，打个照面，无事发生，时间久了以后连玩笑都懒得开了。可人与人之间的差别比芝士汉堡和蔬菜沙拉之间的差别还大，阿扎尔自然不会将德布劳内和队友们相提并论，但当他把手贴上对方的脸颊时，那真真切切的温热触感提醒着他，德布劳内与他迄今为止结识的人都不同，不管是曾经的恋人还是只有露水情缘的伴侣，都少有如此坦诚又鲜活的，他为此生出了微妙的意外与顾虑感，但还是接过了递来的喷头。  
细小的水柱自掌中流出，冲刷着德布劳内的全身，直到他不再打颤。阿扎尔盯着滚动的喉头发呆，少年的喉结正同他身体的其他部位一道发育着，青春期的成长速度肉眼可见的惊人，用不了几年，他就会成为一个真正的男人了，但现在他只是个自以为成熟过了头的孩子，依旧该被好好关爱，走上正路。想到这里，阿扎尔关掉了水，随手抄起了架子上的香皂，既然库尔图瓦要他照顾人家，那他最好帮人帮到底。  
德布劳内被这亲昵的举动搞的有点别扭，他默认和他人共浴只是为了早些适应待会的床上运动，虽不像昨晚般巴不得速战速决，但阿扎尔的慢热磨得他实在难受。他想说，你付钱了所以我自己来就行，可正因为付钱了，所以给钱的那一方可以按自己的节奏来。肥皂在皮肤上打转，泛起浅浅一层泡沫，德布劳内撇撇嘴，阿扎尔正在用温柔融化他的外壳，真是多此一举，他这样想，如果是外面那位的话，估计自己已经交代在这间墙角长青苔的小浴室了。这想法使他血往两头涌，不仅是羞红了脸，更在阿扎尔不慎把肥皂滑过他的阴茎时表现的更明显。  
“……”  
“……”  
“……快点。”  
操！德布劳内暗骂了一声，他面不改色却红得快要滴血。因为一个浪荡的想象和简单到连爱抚都算不上的触碰就差点缴械投降，简直太丢脸了。万幸阿扎尔格外的善解人意，迅速地把剩下的地方涂抹均匀，然后把肥皂还回来，背过身让德布劳内自己处理比较隐私的部位。  
这下德布劳内可真是忍无可忍了，过度的尊重反而是种侮辱。他拉住阿扎尔的胳膊，无视了那张他憧憬着的和电视上一模一样的脸满是惊讶，盯着那双栗色的眼眸一字一句地说：  
“我想让你帮我。”  
阿扎尔的阴茎因这句话悄然抬起了头，宣告了德布劳内的阶段性胜利。他没有忘记谁才是顾客，在阿扎尔注意到之前就熟练地用手环绕住了那粗大的物什，并感受到它在手心又抬起一点，于是德布劳内松开了手，确认过便足以，他可以再等会儿。两片胸膛不知不觉间贴在了一起，砰砰声敲击着德布劳内的耳鼓，那是他自己的心跳搏动，和阿扎尔的交错开来，频率高到像刚进行了一次冲刺训练。从阿扎尔的角度可以看到少年眼眸中阴雨色的海浪正席卷而来，拍击着岩滩峭壁，只要再直视那么几秒钟，锋利的峭石便会为他圆润。这也是阿扎尔第一次透过瞳孔真正认识德布劳内，并非他记忆错位或是被灯光月色混淆了蓝色与蓝色间的区别，而是他用目光触及了德布劳内的全身，却忘记了与之对视哪怕一秒钟。  
但在几个一秒钟叠加后，他摇晃不定的决心还是被大浪击下，稳稳当当地浸在海水中下沉，享受着被一片柔软所包围，连冷下来的肥皂沫香气也芬芳无比，肌肤相亲为他的体温加了把火，慢慢地升温。当火势蔓延遍每一处边边角角时，阿扎尔不再听从德布劳内的指令了，他让德布劳内趴在墙上，预备着做最后的清理，少年嘟囔着今天出门前已经洗干净了，但还是乖乖照做，主动用右手扒开了一边的臀缝。阿扎尔没有直接把肥皂怼上去，他把充分浸润的两根手指打满泡泡沫，在肛口细细揉搓，修剪平整的指甲稍稍探进又抽出，德布劳内的阴茎顶在瓷砖上，冰冷多少缓解了他的灼热。他告诉阿扎尔，你可以进来更多，我自己搞都不止这样。阿扎尔反过来用年长几岁所积累的经验常识教导了他一番：  
“香皂和沐浴露从来都不是拿来润滑用的，不然费钱买润滑剂干嘛呢？如果你不想上个床就生个病，那就好好记住了。”  
可没人跟我说过这个。德布劳内记下了这个小技巧，他临时抱佛脚查过男人和男人要怎么做爱，可对其中的微小细节知之甚少，在实战面前连纸上谈兵的本事都使不出来。不过管他呢，肯定也没人指望他能会点什么。  
德布劳内别过头去，阿扎尔的清洁手法让人挑不出一点刺来，他正把那层肥皂薄膜仔细地冲洗干净，末了还调皮地用指甲轻刮了一下穴周的褶皱，惹得德布劳内猝不及防轻喘出声，他恼羞地瞪了眼阿扎尔，却又想到这绝不会是自己唯一的失态，脸上的红晕不禁又重新聚集，并在今晚剩下的时间中再未散去。他向下瞟去，阿扎尔正半跪着为他冲洗，从膝盖到脚趾，顺着流畅的肌肉线条不漏过每处阴影下的温热。德布劳内默默地看着，从没人为我做这种事，我该感动吗？他这么想，而后思绪又飘向别处，转移到另一个问题上，又在阿扎尔完成工作准备起身时被拉了回来，于是他脱口而出：  
“你要和我接吻吗？”  
“如果可以的话，为什么不呢？”  
阿扎尔这次没有显露出惊讶或是不解，他逐渐习惯了少年东一头西一头，让人摸不出套路的发言，并以与生俱来胸怀和耐心，接受并给予指导，他用一只手托住德布劳内的后脑勺，将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。  
德布劳内的嘴唇丰厚而充满弹性，可他未做过多品尝，只是草草用舌尖描摹了一圈唇边的轮廓，甚至都没有探入口中便放开了，轻描淡写。他们谁都没有闭眼，阿扎尔在观察，而德布劳内呆呆的，他总是这样，嘴巴、脑子、行动似乎只有在赛场上才能协调统一，即使招呼是他自己打的，他的脑中却没有关于“亲吻”明确的概念，更别说有所动作了。突如其来的蜻蜓点水来得快去得更快，阿扎尔离开他的刹那，他才如梦初醒。  
他吻了我。  
但这似乎不太够。  
“感觉如何？”  
“……说实话，不太满意。”他的嘴角弯起了弧度，“我没有亲过人，难道你也没有吗？”  
但德布劳内没有等来一问一答，因为阿扎尔正捧着他滚烫的脸颊，给他来了个电视上才有的热吻，激烈而柔和。德布劳内关闭了视线，自甘落於下风，阿扎尔的舌头灵巧过头了，他可以轻易撬开这张可爱的小嘴，在上颚与齿间的每一处肆意扫荡，逗弄的连牙床都酥痒不止，分泌出更多津液供人吸食。他勾住德布劳内的舌尖，引导着对方主动探索自己的口腔，扮演着一个吻技出众的好老师，这只是第一堂课，德布劳内就已经学会给予回应了，技巧的好坏从来不是重点，敢于探索的勇气以及双相配合的自觉性才是最值得欣赏的。  
待到一吻结束，德布劳内早被过分的绵长煎熬得气喘吁吁，他几乎是下意识地抿住嘴唇，以防再次遭遇突袭，即使阿扎尔不会那样做。  
这家伙绝对是故意把他会的手段都使出来的，就因为我挑衅了他，不，那只是正当质疑，是他敷衍我在先，现在又来跟我炫耀他有多厉害？再怎么说也太过分了不是吗。  
但这感觉很好。  
即使再怎样自己跟自己闹别扭，他也得承认，这感觉很好，不像他预想的只是互相交换口水，而是货真价实的一个吻，是一滴透明的墨汁在一杯透明的白水中渲染开来，水一如往常又再也无法复原，只有喝了这杯水的人才能用味蕾判断有何不同。  
阿扎尔没有再问感觉如何，大概是不愿在这个节骨眼上触动那执拗的逆反神经，他还在用手梳理着那头金黄的发丝，德布劳内却已在考虑如何反将一军了。  
“你还硬着呢，不会难受吗。”  
这算不上是个疑问，因为他自个也硬邦邦的，可他们谁也没做好进入下一阶段的准备。鉴于互相盯着老二发愣的场面着实过于滑稽，所以德布劳内先伸出了手，再次握住了那根已完全挺立的阴茎，手指打着转撸动，好歹他平时也会自慰，也从色情网站上学了点手活，但他依旧没有自信能让阿扎尔爽到，刚才种种让他认清自己在性事中不是个优秀的对象，只好加快手上的动作以将挫败感抛在脑后。  
“很好，这很好，别停，”好在阿扎尔并不介意，或者说他本就很吃这一套，摘下青涩的苹果，感受其在口中酸甜满溢，“再摸摸那里。”他拿起德布劳内的手放在自己的阴囊上，粗重的喘息打在德布劳内的耳畔，那细嫩的触感是最棒的配菜。随后他更进一步，两根阴茎紧贴，布满薄茧的指尖攀爬上了小一号，茎体深粉的那根。德布劳内打了个激灵，呜咽出声，却也没有忘记自己的职责，虎口圈紧磨蹭着每一根在手心弹动的血管，手指的纹路描摹着阴茎的形状。  
“你就是这样给他们打手枪的，是吗？”  
“什么？”德布劳内皱起眉头，他根本没听懂。  
“昨天你说的，呃，平时会给别人口和撸啊的。”阿扎尔意识到自己问了个不合时宜的问题，他希望这没有太扫兴。  
“天呐！别提了，就当是吧。”  
我都快射了。  
德布劳内挺起小腹，把自己往对方手里送去，再明显不过的意思了——快点，再快点，别分心，让我射，快点。  
一道银白色闪电抽在他的颅顶，他在炫目中闭着眼释放了出来，仿佛被抽走了全部力气，靠在阿扎尔的肩头，在余韵之潮退去时又重拾动力，挤压着阿扎尔的阴茎，榨出一手的粘稠，和汗液黏糊糊地搅和在手心，德布劳内故作嫌弃地甩甩手：  
“太恶心了！”  
阿扎尔搂住他，他们交换了一个浅浅的吻，然后是又一个。  
“快点冲干净吧，不然蒂博要等急了。”

“我还以为你俩直接在里面搞上了呢。”  
他们裹着浴巾出来时，库尔图瓦正百无聊赖瘫在床上刷手机，廉价的单人床几乎完全被他瘦高的身形遮蔽住了。阿扎尔向他表示了毫无歉意的歉意，他欣然接受，他们是德布劳内请来的客人，阿扎尔又是他请来的客人，理应拥有一切优先权。  
“那就进入正题喽，孩子？”他把话头转向德布劳内，“介意让我先来吗？”  
“我不是小孩子，你也比我大不了几岁。”  
老实说，德布劳内更想要个小点的玩意，好轻松点撑过这场试炼。没错，试炼，在浴室里的亲密接触后他绝望地发现哪个都好不到那里去，把那么粗的鸡巴捅到屁股里真的不会进医院吗？他会裂开的，绝对会。  
“无所谓，你还是他，谁都行。”  
可他不会露怯的，绝对不会。  
“那还是让蒂博来吧，他更有经验，会好好照顾你的。”  
好在阿扎尔替他做了抉择。德布劳内比了个OK的手势，心中的顾忌却仍未消去，他可没忘记昨天受到了什么惊吓，哪怕是他自找的。  
床边的大个子为他腾出了块地方，德布劳内顺当地爬上去，手肘支着上身半躺在床单上，腰间的浴巾松松垮垮，只需轻轻一拉便可窥见那绒棉下的光景。库尔图瓦没有急于享用，而是用不加掩盖的视线追随着德布劳内的每一次呼吸起伏，在身上划过一道道轨迹，直到所到之处都被盯得泛起粉红，他才抬起头。  
“躺下吧，”库尔图瓦嘬吸着那只小巧的耳垂，“你需要的只是放轻松，剩下的都交给我。”  
随着浴巾被揭开，失去庇护的少年不自觉地夹紧双腿，又在库尔图瓦的循循善诱下分开一个小小的角度。耻骨区稀疏的金色毛发正旺盛生长，库尔图瓦随意绕起一绺轻扯几下，仿佛是在催德布劳内再打开点，他想看更多，再多都不算多。德布劳内没有动弹，他只是软绵绵的不做反抗，不代表没在绷着，所以库尔图瓦不得不用了点力才稍带强硬地掰开。  
“还在害怕吗？”  
库尔图瓦摩挲着少年会阴处，他还需要更多的许可才能深入更敏感的区域。搞处男的麻烦和乐趣就在于此，他们给不出暧昧的暗示，不懂情趣，喜好也无从揣测，你得问出来，亲耳听到回应，根据他们的度把握好自己的度，别让初体验成为一场噩梦。  
而且，你不知道他们会不会还没开始就下达结束的命令。  
“……没事，你做你的。”  
良久，德布劳内才给出答案，幸亏不是到此为止意味的投降号角，即使他横在面庞上的胳膊阻挡了一切可视物，让他躲藏在自己创造出的狭小黑暗空间中，把身体抛给别人处置。  
“或许我们可以加点规则。”库尔图瓦略加思考，“安全词怎么样？虽然一般不会用在这种情况下，但或许很适合你。”  
“安全词？”  
德布劳内打开一条缝，睫毛扑闪扑闪扇在小臂上，痒痒的。  
“是的，我们先确定一个词，如果你受不了了，就把那个词说出来，我会马上停下的，但最好是你真的无法忍受的时候再说。”  
听上去是个好主意。  
德布劳内立即就接受了，库尔图瓦给了他制定的自主权，他思索片刻，只能从今天饭后甜点下手，他还记得自己吃了个橘子，酸酸甜甜的橘子。  
“橘子是吗，我记住了，你也别忘了除了这个词以外的任何暂停请求都不作数。”  
库尔图瓦捏了把德布劳内肉乎乎的脸蛋，沿着锁骨的凹陷一路印下细碎的吻，直至心口，如同被长鞭鞭笞留下的甜蜜记号，在白皙肌肤的对比下格外显眼。他的乳头只被拨弄了两三下便坚挺无比，库尔图瓦含住一边，用舌尖卷起乳尖，故意发出啧啧作响的声音，另一边则被两根手指夹住往上拉扯，在将近弹性极限时松开，柔柔地绕着乳晕打转，刮搔着那深粉色小圆盘上凸起的小颗粒，而后乳尖又被捻起揉搓。似乎是恶作剧上瘾，末了库尔图瓦还弹了弹饱满的肉粒，并用尖利的虎牙戳咬了几下。德布劳内有些吃痛，但更多的是痛苦搅着愉悦袭来的羞耻，他才刚发泄过没多久就再次抬头，胸口的酥麻痛痒窜上他的大脑，向他的理智发射着劝诱信号——凯文，接受它。  
他的左腿被抬起架在一侧宽厚的肩膀上，库尔图瓦不知何时已经拆开了润滑剂的塑料封，粘稠度刚好的液体在掌心温热，然后被一股脑淋在穴口。库尔图瓦在那紧涩的私密入口处摁压片刻，好让润滑液缓缓渗入，德布劳内一直在放松又放松，可两根骨节分明手指的探入还是迫使他不由得绞紧，本能地抵御着外界的侵袭，这仅仅是第一指节的试探，库尔图瓦在他的耳畔吹着气：  
“深呼吸，凯文，我不会伤害你的，现在就深呼吸。”  
德布劳内照做了。趁少年集中于一呼一吸，库尔图瓦继续向内进发。他凭借丰富阅历及修长的指节，轻而易举就把握了愉悦之源所在，并小心在不过早触动它的情况下小幅度搅动着温热的甬道，那里被润滑的湿溜溜的。德布劳内只觉得些许肿胀与异常，但不是特别难受，于是也默许了库尔图瓦进来第三根。这意味最初的适应性按摩结束了，该开始真正的扩张了。库尔图瓦试着扩大指间的缝隙，为即将吃下的更大的东西开拓一条可供通行的道路，他手上的动作不再谨微，脆弱的穴口在开合间被搅得火热，冰凉空气的灌入让德布劳内想蜷缩又无能为力，肠肉却还在迎合着手指的曲直弯切不断蠕动。  
是时候了。  
库尔图瓦放慢动作，关节在德布劳内吐出平缓气息时猛地撞上了那一小块凸起。  
这是他期待已久的环节，德布劳内还半张着嘴，几乎是瞬间弹起身体，来不及压下的尖喘回荡在室内，以最直白的方式把他的感受反馈给了库尔图瓦。  
“哈啊……啊……这是……”  
德布劳内如同一只惊弓之鸟，惊吓过后是立刻寻觅最近的安全屋，库尔图瓦大方地允许他挂在了自己的脖子上。  
“前列腺，你知道的吧？很快你会知道用它高潮会是多么快乐。”  
库尔图瓦简单粗暴讲解了一番，按压着前列腺的频率也高到德布劳内难以消受。他的肠道痉挛不止，双手死命扒住库尔图瓦汗津津的后颈，大腿也早没了紧绷的力气，甚至自动分的更开，让库尔图瓦能够畅通无阻地用手指把他下面的小嘴插的一塌糊涂。  
“差不多了吧，蒂博，他已经可以了。”  
阿扎尔又“救”了他一次，他始终注意着这边的一举一动。体内的入侵者撤了出去，德布劳内仰面躺着大口喘气，空虚却自下而上传遍全身。肉体和精神双重复杂的感触一拥而上，还没来得及细细体会，一根灼热的硬物就抵在了他的腿根上。  
“我要进去了，”库尔图瓦托起他的后脑勺让他看个清楚，德布劳内这才发现那玩意比他刚刚看过的要胀大了一圈，“你会很快就适应的。”  
到目前为止，一切都挑不出任何毛病。但突然间，不可名状的恐惧再次俘获了他，他看到库尔图瓦正低着头将阴茎送入翕张的穴口，额前的碎发把脸上的神情切割的晦暗不明。德布劳内感到呼吸困难，他张着嘴说不出话，梗起脖子想把不安的念头甩出脑袋，可未能如愿。顶端被成功吞入后，德布劳内终于找回了自己的声音：  
“……橘子。”  
“什么？”库尔图瓦有些怀疑自己的耳朵，不过他还是停止推进并立刻退了出来，在这个节骨眼上，他可不想再出什么差错。“你哪里难受吗？”  
“不，我很好。”德布劳内的呼吸在中止的一刹恢复了通畅，他暗中舒了口气，然后昂起头，用自己的鼻尖碰了碰库尔图瓦的，“只是想确认一下你会不会真的听到这个词就停下而已。”  
“我当然会，但你得给我足够的信任才行，别再玩狼来了，好吗？”  
这当然不止是狼来了，库尔图瓦没有拆穿少年的有所隐瞒，他再次搅动了几下，那里比刚才要放松的多，而这次，谁也没法再打断他们了。  
库尔图瓦在安全套顶端抹了点润滑液，他掐着德布劳内的胯骨，彻底突破了最后一道防线，将少年柔和地撕裂开。从尾椎到腹部再到头顶，德布劳内感到自己正在被劈成两半，库尔图瓦的长驱直入不给他留下任何拒绝的余地，他被撑的胀痛不已，缩紧穴口想把这根尺寸可观的东西挤出去。  
“放松点。”是库尔图瓦在耳边呢喃，他被夹的也不太好受，紧致的甬道卡得他难以进退，放松下来的话对他们都有好处。他抚上了德布劳内被痛苦扭曲的眉心，用一个深吻软化着这具未经人事的肉体。  
大约一分钟后，德布劳内眨动着湿濡的睫毛，冲他点了点头。  
如果可以的话，他想现在就把身下的后辈干到哭叫不已，但库尔图瓦还是抑制住了这一闪而逝的冲动，调整着抽插的幅度在湿软的小穴里缓慢律动。起初德布劳内还抿着嘴闷哼，可库尔图瓦抽干的频率陡增，直逼着他发出了小猫般的啜泣，他想在更淫乱的声音泄出前捂住嘴，手腕却被扣在枕边动弹不得。  
“你叫的很好听，别害羞，再多让我听点。”库尔图瓦黏在德布劳内的嘴唇上索要着亲吻，他爱死了这鼻音浓厚的少年音溢出的呻吟，让他知道自己不是一个人在享受。德布劳内的阴茎吐露出少许前液，他想去抚慰自己，但库尔图瓦用拇指撬开他的口腔把玩着舌头和尖尖的小虎牙，告诉他要有自制力，现在射了的话就体验不到最极致的快乐了，于是他头脑飘然，含糊不清地回答“是”，唾液顺着嘴角不成样地流淌下来，被库尔图瓦舔去，随后又一次互相交换津液。在此之前德布劳内从未想过和同性接吻是何等情形，而今天他一下子吻了两个，并且两个的感觉都棒极了，像是在体内升腾起微醺般的飘忽感，他还是个不能饮酒的未成年人呢。  
德布劳内屈起膝盖，库尔图瓦抚摸着他的膝头，在上面落下一吻，做爱时的亲吻再多都不算多。他的臀缝被扒的更开，好让库尔图瓦的性器埋进最深，穴口的褶皱被撑到几近平滑，囊袋把周边的嫩肉撞的啪啪作响，直至通红一片。  
“看看你，还这么小就能吃下这么大的东西，我发誓你绝对是个天生的婊子。”库尔图瓦低声在德布劳内的耳畔用调侃的语气说着下流话，尽管他的本意不是为了侮辱，“给你开苞的人是我，你得一辈子记住才行。”  
这太过分了！  
换在平时，德布劳内肯定会垮下脸，给这个出言不逊的家伙点颜色瞧瞧。可当对方的阴茎还在自己屁股里横冲直撞时，他连泪腺的崩坏都控制不住，除了呜咽着扭动腰肢把自己送上欲望的高峰外，他什么也做不了。滑腻湿润的甬道和库尔图瓦的阴茎契合度高到叫人发疯，德布劳内的声音因哭喊和求饶而喑哑：“轻一点！”“太快了！”“求求你！”。库尔图瓦充耳不闻，全当是在撒娇。只有一个词可以打断这氤氲旖旎，但库尔图瓦有信心德布劳内绝不会说出来，他受得住的。  
库尔图瓦抽出枕头垫在德布劳内的身下来抬高腰部，粗糙的舌苔在塌陷的腰窝留下一道水痕。少年的腰肢纤细而富有弹性，表面柔软的触感下是长久锻炼所累积的肌肉，库尔图瓦放肆地揉捏着，不在乎会不会留下青紫的手印，他双手游走之处皆蹿起了火苗，烘烤着德布劳内的全身直到看不出原本的白皙肤色。  
“操，你真是最可爱的一个。”库尔图瓦啃咬着他的锁骨，歪歪扭扭印下齿列的形状，又用力舔吻着乳首好像可以吸出什么一样，毫无疑问他在此次性事上投入了百分百的专注和热情。德布劳内不明白自己哪里算得上“最可爱的”，他连思考这句话的能力都被剥夺了，失焦的双眸泛着水光，模糊了眼前的面孔。隐约间，他仿佛看见了绿茵场，那里有他最向往的顶级赛事和他最渴望加入的队伍，他相信总有一天自己会成为其中一员的。但现在，他只能在破旧的小屋子里，被未来的队友操弄，被要命的快感作弄的不成体统，被欲望折磨到只想他妈的快点高潮，是的，除了高潮他无法再思考别的了。  
库尔图瓦替他揩去了眼角的泪水，抱紧战栗的身躯，柔声安慰着他：“快到最后了，忍一忍，就快结束了。”  
与语句中的柔和正相反，库尔图瓦抽出自己的阴茎，又狠狠操了进去，每次律动都精准捅在德布劳内最敏感的那块软肉上，后穴分泌的肠液浑着润滑液随着每次抽插被带出体外，在交合处糊作一团。德布劳内想推开他，可颤抖的双臂犹豫片刻，还是环住了库尔图瓦的后背，啃的短短的指甲在上面留下一条条抓痕，但伤及不了皮肉分毫。  
“蒂博。”  
他呼唤着这个名字。  
“蒂博。”  
他遇上了一场海难，侥幸存活，却逃不过被旋涡吞噬的命运，打着圈离海上黑洞越来越近，只能抓紧身边的浮木，用双腿夹住库尔图瓦的腰，把自己和对方贴的更紧密。他浸在被海底熔岩煮沸的海水中，发不出任何求救信号，库尔图瓦的手指陷进他饱满的臀肉里扣紧，重重碾上了他的前列腺。他眼前闪烁着黑暗，下体在颠簸中不自然地痉挛，后穴酸涩到近乎麻痒，那是解脱的前兆。  
然后，作为对男孩听话的奖励，库尔图瓦握住了他的阴茎，浓稠的白浊瞬间喷涌而出，脑中尖锐的蜂鸣嗡嗡作响，他在半梦半醒间被快感的浪潮席卷，抽噎着达到了前后的同时高潮，在余韵的潮水中浮沉。他没有力气再去和库尔图瓦保持搂搂抱抱和肌肤相贴，现在的德布劳内只是个脱了力累坏了的孩子。  
但库尔图瓦没打算轻易放过他，这只是德布劳内的释放，不是他的。德布劳内稍微回过神来，头皮发麻地发现库尔图瓦的进攻势头有增无减，只不过是换了个姿势，捞起他的一条腿从侧面抽插着肉穴。对于处于不应期的身体来说，任何快感都是额外的负担，他捶打着库尔图瓦的胸膛，但反而更像是在真正的撒娇。德布劳内的慌张不无理由，他刚射过一次的阴茎还被库尔图瓦牢牢把握着，清醒地经受前列腺被蹂躏和疲软柱体被套弄的的滋味可不怎么好受。  
“放开我，快点放开！”先前的乖顺大打折扣，德布劳内咒骂挣扎着想逃离库尔图瓦的怀抱，但哭腔听起来没有一点气势，叠加的快感即将把他推向另一个边缘，他所能做的只有祈祷库尔图瓦快点射，至少在他的膀胱抽搐之前。兴许是看出了德布劳内的窘迫，库尔图瓦仁慈地刮搔着艳红的铃口，猛地按压上了平滑的小腹。  
“橘子！橘子！”德布劳内在比射精更强烈的泄欲感驱使下抓住了他的救命稻草，库尔图瓦也遵守约定断电般解除了对他的禁锢，可太迟了，止不住的尿意逼着他失禁了，微黄的尿液浇在地板上汇成一小汪水洼，直到尿道口再也挤不出一滴来。  
德布劳内剧烈抖动着，在滴滴答答的水声消失后放空了自己。他在阖上双眼前所见的最后一幕是库尔图瓦把打结的避孕套丢进了垃圾桶。

“他晕了吗？”  
“没呢，累着了而已。”  
“……”  
德布劳内想，他最好再躺尸一会，等他们聊会天，拖干净地板，把他肚子上沾着的精液擦干了，大家佯装无事发生，该干什么干什么，谁会记得他第一次就被操成这幅德行甚至还尿了一地呢……该死的所有人都会记住的！  
他捂住脸翻滚着发出哀嚎，差点栽在床头柜的边角。阿扎尔想提供点安慰，告诉他这很常见，在床上不是什么大不了的事，也不意味着什么，但话到嘴边又咽了下去，这种言论对于一个刚破了处的孩子来说太轻率了，于是他换了套说辞：  
“每个人在性方面的反应都不同，这很正常，凯文，这真的很正常。”  
既然阿扎尔给了他留了点面子，德布劳内也顺着台阶下来了。他火速切换状态，翻了个身静静地躺着，平复着差点冲出胸膛的心跳，下体仍带着被烧灼般的痛热在深处突突跳动，有那么一段时间，屋里寂静得只剩雨滴敲打在房檐墙边的嘈杂。德布劳内斟酌着字眼，觉得有些事还是趁现在坦白了比较好，库尔图瓦戳戳他，递过来一杯水：  
“看样子出卖肉体不如你想象的那样轻松吧？”  
“但也没那么糟。”德布劳内接过水杯一饮而尽，他的喉咙要渴到冒烟了。“很抱歉我之前跟你们隐瞒了一些事。”  
“比如？”库尔图瓦挑起眉梢，愿意坦诚相待是个不错的开始。  
“我说以前收费帮别人撸管和口交都是骗人的，在遇到你们之前我都没怎么跟别人亲密接触过……说那些只是想显的厉害点，不是个一窍不通的小白而已……”  
阿扎尔松了口气，库尔图瓦对此似乎毫不意外，他好奇的不止这些。  
“还有呢？”  
“还有？”德布劳内不记得自己还撒过别的谎了，如果有，那也是合理的有所保留。  
“天，我的意思是你在干什么啊？你都在亨克踢上球了啊，干嘛要跑出来鬼混呢？要么你跟我说实话，要么我去跟你的负责人说实话。”  
这一招很管用，你大可打德布劳内一顿，或是骂他个狗血淋头，但只有没球踢的威胁才能真正让他服软。显然库尔图瓦难得严肃的口吻把他唬得不轻，德布劳内老老实实地爬起来在床边坐好，像是个被教导主任训斥的小学生一惨兮兮，虽然他的屁股还在火辣辣地作痛：  
“我说就是了，但你们不准告诉别人，哪怕说出去的话也不能带我的名字。”  
在得到允诺后，他讲述了一个过程不怎么美好的故事。故事的主人公凯文德布劳内倔强而内向，他投入在足球上的精力如此之多，以至于在对待身边的人和物时难免热情不足。他觉得自己很正常，和队里其他的孩子别无二样，可他的寄宿家庭不这样认为，他们以无法容纳一个冷漠且难以沟通的家庭成员为由把他退了货。  
“那都是借口，嫌我没踢出成绩罢了，后来我表现出色的时候他们还想把我要回去呢。”他说这话时一副无所谓的态度，这不是在骗人。  
由于家里离俱乐部太远了，所以他只能住进了宿舍，但依旧没交到什么朋友，当他的室友们九点就在洗漱时，他往往加练到九点半才饿着肚子回来。  
“我习惯了。”  
他们的负责人是一位和善的先生，总是和蔼地微笑着，似乎刚来不久，但他不关心这个。某天，他照常晚归，在楼梯拐角处被这位先生叫住了，“过来，凯文。”，他过去了，然后就被抵在墙上，褪去了球裤，一双手在下体到处乱摸，肥厚嘴唇呼出的臭气让他差点窒息。  
“‘做个乖孩子，凯文。’，他是这么对我说的。”  
他不知道自己哪里不乖了，他一向循规蹈矩，做该做的事，但总有人认为他有问题，告诉他要乖一点，再乖一点。  
“我推开他，然后跑掉了，之后他又纠缠了几次，不过我没让他得逞。”  
好好先生以为一个寡言少语又不合群的少年是完美的目标，这简直大错特错。总之，他没有屈服，日子也没好过太多，明里暗里穿了几次小鞋以后，他被上报给了高层，理由，只有一个——不适合集体生活。  
“没关系，我已经准备搬去我朋友那里了。”  
他不想再让妈妈操心了，结果就连同杜撰出来的朋友一起挪到了这块破地方来。  
这下就没事了，他想。然而就在几天前，那头肥猪又出现在了训练场边。  
“结束以后到办公室来，除非你不想在这待了，凯文，这是我最后一次对你这么客气。”  
他没有去，并且擅自提前一天开启了假期，但他总得回去的。  
德布劳内说完了故事，他面无表情晃动着脚尖，散发着生人勿近的气息，像还坐在昨天的露天水泥台子上。如果忽略那双紧攥床单的双手鼓起的青筋的话，他平静地仿佛在转述别人的事。  
他远没有看上去那般坦然地接受了自己叙述的内容。  
“所以昨天你主动和我们搭话是这个原因吗。”库尔图瓦捏着眉心，满脸难以置信。“天，我在的时候可没发生过这样的事。”  
“不，我说过了我只是想跟人上床外加缺钱了而已，只不过如果对象不是你们的话，我可能会让他滚蛋。”  
德布劳内在大部分时间都把把想法和情绪写在脸上，读懂他的想法似乎很简单，从那真挚的眼神中你能看出他没有说一句假话，但你没法理解他的脑回路，谁会一时兴起就跑去站街？只是因为这是可以自己选的？他昨天只说因为心情不好，至于到底有多不好，目前看来是很明显了。  
“怎么说呢，既然被你带来的是我和蒂博，那我们就不会坐视不理的。”阿扎尔又在替他揽活儿了，尽管库尔图瓦也正有此意，毕竟德布劳内的这句话还挺叫他开心的。  
“真的？”在把憋了好久的心里话讲给两个还算靠得住的人以后，德布劳内如释重负，“那就先谢谢了，不知道还有没有别的队员被骚扰过，你们能早点找人谈谈最好。”他从床上弹了起来，不复刚才哼哼唧唧的可怜相，这份承诺又为他注入了活力。十六七岁的少年体力本就充沛无比，他完全可以再来一轮，只要他们还想要他。  
“如果你说可以的话，那没什么不行的。”  
他们的确还想要他。  
在得到应允后，德布劳内半跪坐回了床上，他还不能很好地坐着，并且估计在接下来的好几天都会如此。阿扎尔在背后托住他的屁股，爱抚着白嫩的臀部，德布劳内受不了这羽毛般的瘙痒挑逗，难耐地在对方手中磨蹭，他尝到了甜头，即使这甜头对于他来说还太早，太难以承受，但他永不满足的天赋与生俱来，这在赛场上是获胜的关键，现下在性的欢愉中也初见端倪。阿扎尔心领神会，加重力道揉捏着两团柔软的臀肉，那里的手感好到让他想再用力些，看看它在变形到何种程度时德布劳内才会哭着求他停手。但他不想给男孩接下来几天的生活带来更多不适，于是在手下的艳红泛开前松了手，临了还恋恋不舍地掴了一下，白里透红的肉浪像布丁一样颤抖，清脆的拍打声和疼痛让德布劳内的脸又烧了起来，可他前倾着上身，手臂支在床架上来撑住上身的重量，连捂住脸都做不到。  
“嗯啊……”  
尽管德布劳内的声音细如蚊鸣，阿扎尔还是捕捉到了语调中的愉悦，他觉得简直该用皮带抽这个不知天高地厚的小雏儿，只是在进入那个阶段前，手永远是最保险的。  
就当是我在替他的父亲教训他吧，阿扎尔如此宽慰自己的良心，然后扬起了手。  
第一个巴掌抽下，德布劳内的闷哼就变了调，阿扎尔没用全力，但也够他喝一壶的。两下，三下，四下，在第五下即将落下时，他反悔了，阿扎尔没有理会他，只是一下又一下掌掴着扭动不止的小屁股，不似藤鞭却又不减狠辣。德布劳内的眼中再次蒙上了水雾，他搞不懂阿扎尔在不到一小时前还对他温柔体贴至极，现在又不顾他的求饶惩戒者他，他退缩了，也许是怕屁股被打坏，也许是害怕这样陌生的阿扎尔带给他的威压感。还没来得及说出安全词来举白旗，库尔图瓦就率先堵住了他的嘴，屁股上的抽打还在持续，他的痛呼在齿间敲击，卡在喉咙里又被咽下腹中消化。这个吻没有持续太久，至少在德布劳内没法喘气前，库尔图瓦放开了唇舌相依，把那头小金毛按在自己的胸口，安抚般地给他顺着毛。  
“这都是你自己选的。”  
是啊，他不能只做想要的选择却不承担任何后果和代价，也不能让一辆高速行驶的火车在拉了闸后立刻停在原地，这是对付调皮的男孩最合理的教育方式了。德布劳内咬紧牙关，企求阿扎尔最好心里有数，别让他躺着睡觉都困难。  
大概是第十五下还是第二十下，落在屁股上的责打才停歇，圆润饱满的臀瓣已是指痕遍布，原本白皙的臀肉染上了深红的色泽。德布劳内埋在库尔图瓦的怀里哭丧着脸抽冷气，痛楚是次要的，他也清楚阿扎尔没有真的伤到他，可尚存的羞耻心仍驱使他啜泣不已，至少在三四天内每当他的屁股接触到别的什么物体，针扎似的疼痛都会提醒他自己是个被狠狠教训过的坏孩子。  
“下次，如果还有下次，你还敢在街上随便勾搭人上床的话，我会把你的屁股打开花。”  
你们又不能随时监视我，德布劳内暗想，但他还是连连点头，保证他们会是他的第一个也是最后一个顾客。  
这是个令人满意的答复，库尔图瓦拭去他额头滚落的汗珠，把半勃的阴茎拍在那张红潮密布的脸蛋上。  
“看起来你的小屁股还得再歇会儿。”  
腥膻的男性气息灌进了德布劳内的鼻腔，在草莓味的避孕套里浸过也不能让它闻起来好一些。德布劳内不是很想吸这根老二，他可以忽略气味，但他的嘴远没有下面能吃，能吞下一半都实属勉强。或许他可以花长点时间舔舔弄弄把它搞射，只要库尔图瓦不使坏心眼。  
库尔图瓦青紫的龟头离他不到一英寸，巨物在灯下模糊的投影和下体的钝痛晃得他眼前眩晕。德布劳内试探性地勾起舌尖在冠状沟上掠过，味道还不算太糟，他试着把库尔图瓦的雄伟性器当做一根愚人节收到的棒棒糖，舌头贴在顶端打着转，湿润的唇部不断地亲吻柱头的每一寸，全数接纳分泌出的浊液。  
“含住它。”  
库尔图瓦摸摸他的头发，像在嘉奖一只完成指令的小狗，没有男人会拒绝这样周到的服务，但也只是隔靴搔痒，除非德布劳内能主动用那湿热紧致的口腔先来迎合他，否则他会直接操进德布劳内的嘴巴干他的口穴。  
德布劳内听话地把龟头连带着下面的一小段含入口中，他的口腔被塞得鼓鼓囊囊，艰难地蠕动舌头吞吐舔舐着粗大阴茎的沟壑。库尔图瓦为腿间传来的快感发出低吟，但他不满足于这轻描淡写的吸弄，按住德布劳内的后脑勺挺胯抽动，把自己的阴茎直接捅到了紧致的喉头，湿滑的黏膜包裹着敏感的冠部，这令他舒爽不已。德布劳内被噎到干呕了好几下，他的喉咙被堵的满满的，本能地急速收敛反而是在按摩坚挺的龟头。他抬起发红的眼眶，噙满泪水的无辜大眼睛好似在讨饶，可这只会让库尔图瓦的兴致燃得更高。  
“你得再热情点。”他用两根手指卡住德布劳内的嘴角和下颚，模拟着性交的动作自认温和地操干着温热的口腔，这里比另一个小嘴还要湿润，涎液在口内堆积又从合不拢的嘴边滴落到德布劳内结实的大腿上。  
在德布劳内几乎要被自己的口水和硕大柱体的堵塞呛死时，库尔图瓦主动抽出一截，龟头把他因吮吸过度而凹陷的面颊向外顶出一个圆弧，这给了他喘气的余地以免于缺氧，  
德布劳内神智昏聩，趁着腔壁被摩擦的间歇，他在阴茎与嘴唇相贴的缝隙汲取更多氧气，努力驱散眼前炸裂的五彩斑斓，但一只摸上他臀缝的手让他浑身发毛。  
不，不要一起……  
穴口处被库尔图瓦撞出的通红连着周围的巴掌印晕红了整个臀部，阿扎尔很贴心地避开了那些地方，才被开过苞的玫瑰色肉穴尚未有完全闭合的迹象，不怎么费力就吞下了他的一根手指，紧接着是第二根。直接插进去或许不成问题，阿扎尔这样想，但他还是稳妥地循序渐进，指腹充满怜爱地碾压着刚过不应期的前列腺。德布劳内被前后夹击刺激的微微翻起白眼，他毫无招架之力，承载身体重量的手臂摇摇欲坠。  
救救我吧！他在呼救，只是没人听得懂。  
库尔图瓦抽出阴茎，在德布劳内来得及闭嘴前又整个捅回喉咙里，四分之三的长度，这是德布劳内的极限了，他的肩胛骨猛烈地翻动收拢，像一对即将破茧而出的蝴蝶翅膀，在细薄的皮肤下扑扇。阿扎尔越过德布劳内的肩头，对库尔图瓦使了个眼色，他正捣弄着的这个小穴即使不加多余的润滑液也湿得让手指快要滑出去，所以抓紧时间，在他硬得发疼之前解决战斗。  
德布劳内正在溺水般的晕眩中沉浮，他紧缩喉头，艰难动用唇舌包裹舔嘬嘴里的老二而不是徒劳无功地试图把它推出去，他知道库尔图瓦直到射精前都不会放开他的，所以长痛不如短痛。库尔图瓦感到他阴茎上的血管在鼓动，他在德布劳内的抽噎和干呕声中来了几个挺进，临门一脚时又从那火热天堂及时撤出，微凉的精液尽数洒在了少年濒临高潮般的绯红脸蛋上。德布劳内有些茫然，精液糊住了睫毛，他什么都看不见，但他还是凭借追随欲望的直觉找到了那根差点呛死自己的性器，黏着马眼吸出残存的白液，机械地吞到了肚子里，即使会因此哑上好几天，他也无暇顾及。  
“对不起，”库尔图瓦抚过他的颧骨，把沾着的秽物擦拭干净，“很难受吗？”  
你自己含一个试试？好不容易喘过气的德布劳内很想破口大骂，但他太无力了，连给库尔图瓦一拳的力气都没有，况且指不定库尔图瓦口过比这还大的，这个混球干出什么事都说不准。于是他没有理会库尔图瓦的明知故问，自顾自在阿扎尔怀里瘫着，屁股里还夹着人家的两根手指。  
“可以吗？”阿扎尔蹭蹭他的颈窝，硬邦邦地抵在德布劳内的股沟等待号令。德布劳内歪过头，他的瞳孔被自己播撒的泪花淬得发亮，睫毛尖上还挂着几颗晶莹的珍珠。阿扎尔吻去了它们，他喜欢德布劳内哭唧唧的可爱模样，或许除了德布劳内自己谁都会喜欢的。  
“来吧，只是你得轻点儿，也别干什么混账事。”  
德布劳内瞪了一眼库尔图瓦，后者哼着歌假装没听见，看得出来他连愧疚都不装一下，快活得很。鉴于喷在耳边的吐息愈加粗重，德布劳内决定先解决生理问题，再秋后算账，至少现在，他还不属于他自己。  
阿扎尔穿过他的膝弯，把他的腿根固定在双臂之间。德布劳内挺直脊背，不想把自己整个都压在别人身上，但他的大腿簇簇抖动，手肘也压根沾不着床，不多会儿便服帖地黏在阿扎尔的胸膛，像是在九十分钟的奔跑后投入队友庆祝胜利的怀抱，把沉重的身子扔到坚实的云端。  
他自以为可以凭一己之力搭建堡垒，鲜少在依赖中获得安全感，信任只留给身后的队友，又在终场哨响起时立刻收回。莫名的过度防备来源于对外界侵略的恐惧，淡漠的性子自成屏障，稍有窥探便警铃大作。你的天赋远胜他们啊凯文德布劳内，你值得更多的首发机会啊凯文德布劳内，你的性格如何并不重要啊凯文德布劳内。冷淡、暴躁，情商低这些标签都可以认了，但傲慢不对，实话实说算不得傲慢，所以再加把劲，把去食堂的时间对折砍半，把和他人结伴的时间也能省就省，他们迟早会看到你的，球探、负责人，那位将他退回去的女士……  
不甘与困惑在无数个夜深人静钻入他的四肢百骸，置他于难眠的囹圄。后来他学会把它们扯出来，用天生的自信击垮碾碎，这很累，但溃不成军的飞散粉末是他的安眠药，即便再身心俱疲，他也会第二天在训练场上摆出最好的状态，把这项世上与他最契合的运动视为一半的生命源泉。  
“我累了，不想动了。”  
偶尔，只是偶尔，即使是个没有胡思乱想的夜晚，疲倦还是会在神经中涌动，他耷拉着眼皮昏昏沉沉熬到天亮，几欲在难得的脆弱中哭泣，渴望着陪伴与拥抱，有时得搭上整个白天及下一个黑夜才能消化。他祈祷至少不要是在训练日，并将此归结为偶发性的懒惰，为他的分心与难以竭力寻一个借端，尽管他心知肚明这裂痕是如何自内向外绽开的。  
他得打开自己，让人走进来填补他要命的孤独，唤起他另一半的生命，分担他的疲乏，陪陪他，让他可以依赖点什么，哪怕只是片刻的温存。  
于是他独自在黑暗中摸索纾解孤独的路子，青春期的躁动和懵懂险些酿成大祸，他闯入一条错误的岔路，万幸有合适的人选在难以挽回前拉了他一把，尽管这善意并不纯粹，但他得到的远比设想的要多得多——高于市价的报酬，以及一份足以令他安心的承诺。  
这倒也不赖，德布劳内抬腰磨磨抵着屁股的性器，性交初体验后的穴口泥泞不堪，不复原先的生涩。想到那里即将被再次破开，德布劳内觉得自己正变得淫荡不堪，他此生第一次在私人领域被侵入时感到了无上的欢愉，连附带的痛苦都显得不值一提。  
阿扎尔知道他很累了，所以也没指望得到多热切的回应，他把住德布劳内的腿根，缓慢没入湿软的肉穴。  
德布劳内反射性地弓起身体，但他克制着把臀部向下压，强迫自己体会被辟开的过程。逃不掉了，他仅是完全沉在了阿扎尔的阴茎上便大汗淋漓，比初次顺畅不到哪里去，他把这归咎于阿扎尔略胜一筹的尺寸，即使库尔图瓦在长度上的优势也够他喝一壶的。  
我简直是在跟怪物们上床！德布劳内堪堪喘着粗气，白润的脚趾抓紧床单，阿扎尔抚弄着他肿胀樱红的乳尖，好让他把注意力从下身的胀痛中暂时转移。德布劳内的乳孔被指甲不停刮擦，他扼住喉咙，绵软的呻吟呼之欲出，库尔图瓦三两下就把他的乳头调教成了敏感点，而阿扎尔无疑是在火上浇油。  
察觉到德布劳内绷紧的肌肉在爱抚下有所松弛，阿扎尔尝试性地挺动腰身，只一下，德布劳内便感到五脏六腑都似在被往下拽，血液从心脏泵博至腹腔，汇作皮肉下新的热源。德布劳内呼出潮湿的气息，把颤栗的白嫩大腿向两边撇开，他发觉库尔图瓦那毒蛇般的眼神正黏在他的腿间，而他则为之起了反应，尽管他不愿承认。  
阿扎尔见甬道通利了不少，便退出片毫，龟头蹭压遍肉壁的每一处，轻车熟路精确研磨上了德布劳内的前列腺，他最大的软肋。即使亲历了一遍，德布劳内还是因巨大的刺激失声尖叫了起来，他的小腹悸动着，炽热的硬物钉住他的肠道，将那片密地重塑成阴茎的形状，碾碎他的纯真与淡漠，叫他终生难忘童贞接连垮塌的滋味。  
“不敢相信我之前还把你当小孩子。”阿扎尔喟叹道，以一记顶弄逼出更多蜜液泛滥，“但哪个孩子会被操到脑子都不清醒呢？对吗？”  
不是这样的！德布劳内想出言反驳，但阿扎尔的反复贯穿激得他目光涣散，一句完整的话语都组织不出，只能以眼泪与沙哑的淫叫作为回应。他光裸的大腿汗涔涔的，阿扎尔得施力钳制住它们才能不使德布劳内从他的掌心滑走，留下的两个铁钳般的掌印与臀部的鲜红连结在一起，这是一幅他们亲手创作的艳丽图画。  
阿扎尔把嘴唇埋在德布劳内的后颈，舔嗅着少年的青春气味。薄弱的皮肤被胡茬刺磨得痛痒不已，德布劳内像只小猫崽一样缩起脖子呜呜叫唤，可换来的是阿扎尔更加毫不留情的撞击，致命的快感像倾泻而出的洪水自交合处蹿升到大脑，他的理智与力量被冲垮到支离破碎，直升入欲望的天国。  
“你开始喜欢上这样了，我看得出来。”阿扎尔叼住德布劳内的耳垂，泅湿了那一丁软肉。他每每抽插都带过前列腺，不怀好意地把阴茎捅到最深又整个拔出。德布劳内感到自己的小腹都要被顶穿了，他在这攀升的快乐中几近发狂，恬不知耻地绞紧肉棒舍不得松开。他早就勃起了，顶端沁出了透明的前液，只是腾不出手去慰藉它，于是他干脆不再撑着床板，随便阿扎尔怎么折磨他的敏感点吧，他现在极其需要给自己撸一发。  
“我欠你一次，让我来。”  
库尔图瓦的声音是德布劳内此刻最不想听到的，他精瘦的脚踝被指尖湿冷的触感覆盖着，蛇信子在踝关节点了几下，便转移目标缠上了他糜红的腿间。  
这棒极了，也糟透了。德布劳内肯定他会得到五星质量的口交服务，但他惶恐在快感达到阈值时，过载的淫欲会把他丢进怎样一个天堂与地狱的交界。光是幻想便令他硬到想即刻发泄，至于他们的安全词，橘子？去他的吧，他不再需要这破玩意了。  
他俯视着库尔图瓦，后者没费多大力就把他嫩红的阴茎吞入口中，卖力地吮吸着可爱的柱体，牙尖轻轻啮咬柔嫩的肌理。德布劳内知道这味道一定糟透了，可令人意想不到的是库尔图瓦的全身心投入，似乎是为了弥补方才的无礼举止，他亲吻着这根还没完全长大的阴茎，在每寸留下湿亮的水痕，讨好似地缩紧咽喉，连对囊袋的搓动都没落下。  
德布劳内在前后夹击中坠入云间，肉体与灵魂的屏障一并撕开来，他不知从哪拾回了力气，摆动着腰腹迎接库尔图瓦的口舌此后和阿扎尔的横暴操干。欢愉的浪涛在昏暗的屋内掀动，搅起了酣畅淋漓的情潮，把三个人的肉欲粘结成一体。眼前的场景不再真切，德布劳内把指甲嵌在库尔图瓦的肩头，阿扎尔在背后用性器发泄般地在火热肉穴中插送，他的欲望融化成热辣的岩浆，带着热病似的传染力席卷全身。  
终于，他在小穴的痉挛中喷发了，泪水与淫液决了堤般浇在滚热的肉体上，精液在高亢的尖叫中迸射在库尔图瓦的齿列，后穴的嫩肉隔着套子都能感知到阿扎尔射了多少。他狼狈不堪地因高潮的遗韵而抽搐，世界正天旋地转，天堂的白光降临眷顾了他约零点一秒，紧接着是地狱无尽的沉暗黑夜。  
凯文德布劳内的初次性交易订单完成了。  


直到库尔图瓦去自动贩卖机和药店买了几瓶水和膏药回来，德布劳内还是保持着宕机状态。他超负荷运转了一整晚，虽然肉体除了情欲的踪迹外完好无损，不消几天就能复原，但他的内心七零八落地散架了，连思维都难以正常归位。或许什么都不想是最好的，他还没想好如何面对一个清醒的，被道德规制且能够抑制对爱意渴望的凯文德布劳内。  
他的贤者时间延续了快二十分钟，在阿扎尔准备抱他去洗一洗的时候回了魂：“这个点热水还没烧好，”他记得很清楚，好几次他在训练夜归后洗了冷水澡。“等会儿，让我歇歇。”  
他们贴心地给他盖上毯子，但德布劳内觉得黏黏糊糊的很恶心，他踢开沾着精液浅痕的布料，问了一个他在开口后才觉得很蠢的问题：“我现在是个同性恋了吗？”  
“那可不一定，”库尔图瓦认为这是个正经的话题，年轻人总是容易对自己有各种错误或模糊的认知，“我在和你差不多大的年纪也思考过这件事，但后来我发现男人也好女人也罢，我在乎的只是和谁上床，性别不重要。”  
真是个绝妙的回答，他在心里给自己鼓掌，阿扎尔在旁边无语扶额。  
德布劳内似懂非懂，这还不是他最在意的事：“再加点钱，我得把毯子送去洗衣店。”  
“这个数够了……剩下的我怎么花？买双新球鞋吧，大概。”  
“我再休息会就好了，你们快走吧，从厨房后门，别被人撞到。”  
“好了好了，我不会再做站街的行当了，我怎么知道会比踢球还累。”  
“……”  
“等一下！”他叫住正准备离开的库尔图瓦和阿扎尔，恍惚间觉得一切仿佛只是场幻梦，“别忘了你们的承诺。”  
他们折回来给了他一个吻，叮嘱他记得在伤处抹好膏药。  
送走了人，德布劳内又是孤零零的了，但他不再孤独，未来他还有无数的时机回味今夜的缠绵，明早他可能会羞愧至死，可能会期待下一次的会面，可能把这当做新的前进动力……至少此时此刻，他唯一所想只有裹着脏毯子睡一觉。  
我该回家抱抱妈妈了。  
烙记住这个一闪而过的念头后，他陷入深眠，一夜无梦。

  
【彩蛋？】  
阿扎尔在酒店大堂看着国家队队友们陆陆续续抵达时才真切地意识到，比利时距离2018年世界杯只有一步之遥了。  
他的眼前闪过一张张熟悉的面孔，“你好，埃登”“又见面了，埃登”“最近怎么样，埃登”，他也用不同的语言报以亲切友好的回应，并看得出他们都因世预赛而斗志昂扬，打满了鸡血，这是阿扎尔最满意看到的——一支野心直指大力神杯的队伍。  
库尔图瓦将房卡先丢给了室友，站在沙发边同阿扎尔有一搭没一搭地闲聊，谁也没问对方怎么还不回房间，毕竟从威尔莫茨公布大名单的那一刻起，那沉寂数年的同谋链接再得重见天日已是板上钉钉的事。这自然不是指有任何罪行被犯下，恰恰相反，亨克的那一夜连带着之后的好几天内，他们的种种所作所为堪称一场紧急补救。如今，名单上出现的那个尚未大众熟知的名字昭示着当年埋下的种子终于破土而出，迎来了在举世瞩目下绽放自我的契机，再没有比这更令人欣慰的事了。  
旋转玻璃门又绕了不知道多少圈，一张在场绝大多数人都从未见过的稚嫩脸庞探了进来，他拖着笨重的行李箱新奇地张望着周遭的人来人往，眼中光彩四溢。除了身高，他的模样就像是定格在了三年前，阿扎尔对此不免感到有些郁闷，库尔图瓦拍拍他的后背以示安慰：  
“孩子嘛，你只要把眼睛移开一会儿，他们就不知道能窜到多高了，我妈就是这么说我的。”  
“……你妈一定没看过你几次。”  
阿扎尔把注意力重新移了回来，不管怎样，凯文·德布劳内兑现了自己的诺言，很快他们就可以在赛场上一起踢球了。  
德布劳内结束完了对接工作，正打算上楼去，却在转角被拉扯住失去了平衡，猛地栽进了沙发里，他在一阵惊慌中看了清罪魁祸首们的长相，心脏的跳动霎时停了一刻，随即又恢复平和。他露出了一个腼腆标准的，后辈见到崇敬已久的前辈的微笑，接受了阿扎尔大大的拥抱，在对上库尔图瓦的问候时脸红的也恰到好处。跟队记者没有错过这温馨的场景，举起相机把这一幕作为了当天的新闻配图的第一张，数年后的某次采访中，当主持人拿出这张照片，询问阿扎尔他们是否早就相识时，他只是笑笑：  
“当然，我和蒂博在凯文十六岁的时候就认识他了。”  
世上再不会有第四个人知道他们因何事，在何地相识了，那张被刊登的照片或许不久后就会被遗忘，但总有人永远记得它。快门下的德布劳内微张着双唇，那天的酒店其实挺吵的，但他还是躲过了嘈杂的人声鼎沸和好事之徒的唇语解读，把悄悄话精确送进了他的新晋队友耳中，并成为了他们多年来的相处指南。  
“以后就不用再给钱了。”


End file.
